


let's power up!

by narryy



Series: seho non au drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryy/pseuds/narryy
Summary: junmyeon is way too obsessed with red velvet's songs, especially their latest comeback, 'power up', which unnerves the members and sehun. *lots of red velvet mentioned, they even make an appearance !!!!! and a little shameless promotion of their song bc it's a bOP





	let's power up!

**Author's Note:**

> i keep promoting power up bUT ITS A BOP GO LISTEN TO IT and i love my girls

“let’s power up!” junmyeon sang happily as he skipped into the living room of the dorm, enjoying red velvet’s new song. the rest of the members only looked at him wearily, remembering the last time red velvet released a red song - red flavor - it costed a coffee table and some china. all of them silently cursed their sister group for coming back with an energetic song because this meant having junmyeon singing his lungs off for the rest of the day, unless sehun came back from his photoshoot in paris which was very unlikely as he wouldn’t be back until the next day (he was the only one who could calm him down, and god knows what he did). they preferred the somber junmyeon who listened to one of these nights when sehun left a few days ago, snuggled in sehun’s bed and sniffling after only being a few hours away from his taller boyfriend.

“oh god hyung, he won’t stop,” whined jongin as he buried his face deep into kyungsoo’s hair trying to block out the dancing junmyeon as he started moving on to the addictive hook; banana etc. jongdae began to get tired of it because although it was somewhat cute at first, it began to get on his nerves and he was only a strand of hair away from snapping. 

“yah hyung, can you please stop? it was fun at first but now it’s really tiring all of us out,” snapped jongdae. junmyeon gradually stopped when he saw the rest of the members looking pretty done with his antics and he pouted.

“it’s not my fault the song is so good. i really like it and it’s good to support our junior’s new song!” he defended as he was beginning to get unnerved by everyone’s judgemental stares.

“yeah but maybe if you weren’t so loud and violent about it, we could enjoy the song more. honestly, your hyper-activeness is taking the mickey out of all of us and sometimes i can’t help but feel embarrassed at award shows when you start dancing around and it makes you look stupid, no offence,” baekhyun said, backing jongdae up.

junmyeon’s bottom lip began to tremble as he processed his bandmates’ words into his mind.

“oh…i’m sorry then,” he softly says, willing for his voice to not crack. he turns on his heels and walks back into his and sehun’s room. the room collectively sighed as they awaited for another 12 hours until sehun’s arrival to fix everything.

meanwhile in sehun and junmyeon’s room, junmyeon plugged in his earphones to watch ‘power up’ for the umpteenth time to cheer himself up and internally fanboy over irene again but his heart felt too heavy as he realised that he should change his ways and stop being overly energetic and what with another awards show coming up, he needs to change his image to a calm and collected leader. 

he sighed as he opened up to the group chat he and red velvet were in (which he obviously did not self invite to) and sent them a congratulatory message, before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off. 

sometime at dawn, junmyeon woke up to a warm body pressed up against his back and a heavy arm over his torso and so he smiled to himself as he burrowed further into the sturdy chest while the other snuggled closer.

two hours later - 

the smell of sizzling bacon and pancakes wafted through the air, waking the leader up with its amazing aroma. he slowly got up, pushing the duvet down, noting that the space next to him was empty to which he pouted to. he shuffled his feet towards the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and taking a seat on his boyfriend’s lap by the dining the table which was also occupied by some of the other members.

sehun kissed down his boyfriend’s neck as a greeting, pulling him closer, making up for the few days he was away. he began to feed junmyeon some of the food on his plate, enjoying their short-lived domestic moment when chanyeol began to make noises of disgust.

“you do know that the rest of us are here, right?” chanyeol asked sarcastically. 

about to retaliate, junmyeon then remembered of last night’s incident and chose to instead bury his head into sehun’s neck, wrapping his arms tighter around his neck. sehun began to realise something was wrong as the leader had not uttered a single word since he woke up and that he was ignoring everyone else. he turned to the rest of the table.

“okay, which one of you guys broke him?” he frowned. 

“look, it wasn’t any of our faults, he was just being really annoying with his dancing and singing and we just told him it was just getting old, he’s just being a little too sensitive,” minseok shrugged, “do you really wanna pay for new furniture?”

sehun was about to argue back but he did think about it and his boyfriend was always way too hyper about girl groups and their comebacks, so he could sort of see why his members were pretty ticked off and there were times when it did actually get to him. he heavily sighed as he turned to the hopeful look on junmyeon’s face, who was waiting for sehun to defend him.

“junmyeonnie, minseok’s right, maybe you should calm down a little and not be too obsessive. and i have to honestly say that it does annoy me at times. i mean it’s okay to like and support them but maybe be less excited and a little more mature..?” he wasn’t sure how to tell his boyfriend in the nicest way possible but he could see that it didn’t really work, as junmyeon got off his lap.

“i thought you would defend me, but i guess i didn’t know you felt that way too,” junmyeon mumbled defeatedly as he turned to go back to his room feeling a sense of deja vu from last night. he was really hoping that he didn’t have to change himself and that at least one person would support him but even his own boyfriend turned against him.

he flopped onto the bed and cried into the pillow, half expecting sehun to come in and tell him that he didn’t mean what he said but that didn’t happen and it only made junmyeon cry harder.

on the other hand, sehun was in the dining room still, running a hand through his hair, knowing that he upset his boyfriend judging from the faint whimpers he heard from their room. he looked back to the rest of the group and all of them looked apologetic. they had, probably for the thousandth time, hurt their leader. it was never intentional but it was just so easy to set him off that sometimes they didn’t know they had gone too far. 

 

it had been two weeks since the confrontation and junmyeon has never felt sadder than ever. he and sehun were distant with each other only exchanging few words each day but the cuddles at night never stopped at least, however, with everyone else, he was pretty much indifferent and quiet, only informing them gently each morning of their schedules and relaying any messages from the manager. no one in exo liked this, they missed their old leader who would crack stupid jokes in the morning, fawn over them and spoil them if they were feeling down. they could really see that they had been too harsh on the leader and would do anything to make it up to him.

today was a free day for junmyeon so he decided to visit red velvet at their stage at music bank to give some support and breathe some different air than the stifling, tense one back at the dorm. he had left unannounced, only leaving a note on the fridge just so no one would be worried. when he arrived and saw the girls, he felt much lighter and was able to hang out as himself with them.

“where’s sehun? you guys are always attached to the hip,” noted joohyun. 

“oh well, we’re not exactly on the best of terms. in fact, even with exo it’s pretty shit,” admitted junmyeon.

he told them about how they had told him his personality was a little overbearing and that he needed to tone down and as each second passed, their faces grew upset and sympathetic for him. they all gave him a hug and yerim even threatened to castrate all of them and by the looks of it she was pretty serious. because of all the attention and love he was getting from the girls, he began to cry and confessed that it was so hard to be different and that he was scared he was a bad leader because the members could have felt this way since the beginning. this only made the girls angrier as they knew he had been through so much in the past ten years of his life in the industry and what he was feeling was something that he shouldn’t have to feel because he worked so hard to be where he is.

“do you want us to talk to them?” offered sooyoung.

“or beat them up?” piped up seungwan.

“or maybe we should leave junmyeon and sehun to talk,” seulgi said as she finally noticed sehun entering their dressing room and the others followed her gaze to see their senior.

with the perfect timing, one of the staff called for the girl group as it was their turn to perform. joohyun gathered all of them as junmyeon and sehun wished them luck and the girls looked back wishing junmyeon a silent “hwaiting!”. 

“so…” sehun started off.

“so what? is there anything we have to talk about?” junmyeon asked meekly.

“hyung, i’m really sorry about what i said the other day. i really am. these past two weeks have been killing me without your quirkiness and i missed your cute little hums that you do when you’re really happy and i miss feeding you breakfast in the mornings. as well as your little energetic self. listening to red velvet’s songs without your voice seems so different. it seems so empty without you. and i heard everything from the outside. you’re not a bad leader, you’re one of the best out there. you look after us so well, single-handedly and i think we take that for granted. all of the members missed you and they’ve also realised that it’s just not the same without you.” sehun finished off his speech, hoping that it would allow him to finally get his sweet junmyeon back.

junmyeon’s eyes began to water, “you really mean that?”

“of course i do. you’re a gem, you’re precious. and the fact that you had to come here to seek comfort makes us feel really bad because we couldn’t be the ones to comfort you.”

junmyeon started to sniff and before he knew it, tears were starting to leak out of his eyes and he began crying again. sehun strode across the room to pick junmyeon up, who wrapped his legs around sehun’s waist, burying his head into his neck, feeling a sense of intimacy and familiarity that he had missed. sehun stroked his back slowly while walking around the room to calm him as if he was a baby. eventually, the sobs subsided into heavy breathing indicating that junmyeon had fallen asleep. after all the stress and heavy hearts, he would have been so worn out mentally and sehun felt bad for being the cause of that.

just as they were about to leave, sehun barely heard junmyeon whisper, “i forgive you. i miss you too.”

 

when they returned to exo’s dorm, junmyeon was wide awake, holding onto sehun’s hand as he was bombarded with apologies from the other members which he had accepted and hugged everyone as he had missed them all so dearly. 

“sooooo, does this mean we can all watch red velvet’s stage soon?” 

instead of hearing protests, everyone cheered and settled in front of the TV to enjoy the summer bop.


End file.
